erilanfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season 2 is where the plot-line developed into its' own distinct form - individual from the original home-brew. This period deals with the early days of the current Erilán Party, their enlistment with the Haven Cross Adventurer's Guild, and the subsequent conspiracies. Synopsis BASIC DESCRIPTION HERE Season 2.1: Haven's Fall Arc The second season begins with Dain, Cailynn, and Claire joining the adventurer's guild in Haven Cross, meeting up with Penny to form a full group. They knew little of each other, at this point. Nonetheless, the small group grew to be close friends in short time as they successfully completed small tasks and quests for the guild together. At some point, they took part in the Haven Cross Harvest Festival before learning of a mysterious conspiracy... Interlude: Bridging Season 1 and Season 2 Finally able to exit the woods, the original party had arrived back at Momo's Inn, exhausted after the events of the days prior. They took the night to rest, finding that the druid in their party had disappeared during the night. Following in his footsteps, the remaining party members, aside from Penny, also decided to go their separate ways and give up on joining the Haven Cross Adventurer's Guild. Meanwhile, Dain, Cailynn, and Claire had arrived in Haven Cross and had begun the process of joining the guild. Having traveled into town together, they opted to work together on their initiation quest: find out what happened to a group of fellow prospective guild members (the Season 1 party) that was tasked with bringing back a package, and also retrieve the package. Episode 1: The Replacement Party Starting the morning after the end of Season 1 at Momo's Inn, Penny is found sitting alone at a table by Dain, Cailynn, and Claire. The group begins by discussing their situation, but quickly gets distracted by the lack of cake in the establishment and leaves, eventually finding their way back to the Haven Cross Adventurer's Guild. Inside they found a distressed man arguing with the clerk, Nick, over an apparently urgent quest. Initially ignoring the man, everyone in the group has their initiation quests approved as completed (including Penny), and are inducted into the guild as first tier adventurer's. The party quickly decides to help out the distressed man, and find out that his mother's dog had run off into the woods. After questioning his demanding mother, the party learns that the dog's name is Doobely, and also receive a poorly drawn illustration of the dog. Heading off into the woods, the party quickly finds and captures a suspicious man holding a ransom note mentioning a dog. After interrogating the man, the party learns that the dog was being held hostage by a group of bandits located deeper in the woods, and assume that this dog must be Doobely. The party approaches the bandit camp, attempting to use the man they captured to aid to negotiate a trade for Doobely. The leader of the bandit's refuses to give up Doobely as he has grown fond of him, and the situation quickly goes sour, leading the party to kill all the bandit's aside from the leader. The bandit leader submits, and hands over the dog despairingly, depressed as all of his friends had just been killed, he had just gone through some other tough ordeals, and Doobely was the last thing he cared about. Feeling remorseful over their actions, the party decides to figure out a way to help him stay with Doobely. Episode 2: Good Dogs and Bad Dogs After fixing up the bandit’s wagon and gathering up belongings, The Party returned to Haven Cross, with the bandit and Doobely in tow. After selling the wagon, The Party bought the bandit some nice clothing, and had him get cleaned up, before bringing him along to return Doobely to his owner. After some negotiation, the owner agreed to let the reformed bandit work for her as a caretaker for Doobely, and her other animals. The Party proceeded to turn in the quest, and after being questioned by Wiseman Bill over the involvement of bandits, got their rewards. The Party then went on to accept two new quests, one being to clear out a den of wolves, and the other being to let Nick come along (and keep him safe). The group quickly left to a cave north of Haven Cross, and after dispatching the wolves (and letting Nick kill one), the group took a short rest in the cave before returning to town. As the hour was growing late, the group decided to head to The Drunken Horse's Inn to celebrate their work, and ended up meeting The Bizarros. After a brief scuffle between the two groups, a long night of drinking ensured. Episode 3: Some Cake At Last The morning after, The Party returned to The Adventurer’s Guild, and got their rewards for the previous day’s quests. Not wanting to miss the Harvest Festival (which was only two days away), The Party opted to split up and work on a variety of smaller quests or personal endeavors. Claire helped out with cooking leading up to the festival. Dain worked the fields and helped clean up the town. Cailynn went out hunting with a group of local hunters, which happened to include Daniella. And lastly, Penny decided to hunt down a deer, mount its head, and present it as a gift to the local barkeep, Hilda. After completing their tasks, The Party met back up on the day of the festival, and were invited to have the first slices of a cake they had requested a guild chef to make previously. After hearing a speech by Lord Haven, the group once again split apart for the remainder of the day to eat and partake in various activities at the festival. Episode 4: An Urgent Letter The day after the festival, The Party was requested at the guild. Here they found a dwarf, whom they later learned was named Donny Clearletter, demanding priority transport to Viren in order to deliver an important letter. They were put on the task of escorting him. On the journey, however, he was killed in his sleep by bandits before anyone could react. During the following battle,however, Asimoff appeared and assisted The Party, nearly immediately latching onto them once he learned they were visiting Viren. Carl was picked up at this time as one of many prisoners. However, upon their arrival to Viren, Carl and the rest of the prisoners were nearly immediately executed by the present guards. Episode 5: The Fishdog Episode Nonetheless The Party continued onward into Viren, meeting with the Viren Adventurer's Guild clerk after a small encounter involving Claire chasing one of the present messenger boys, and handing in the letter. This resulted in the redirection to a meeting with 'Big' Marco Marcovitch and the delivery of defensive supplies back to Haven Cross. On the way back, they are attacked on the bridge by more bandits, which a fended off, and the few still conscious flee north. Once everyone arrives back at Haven Cross, they see clearly that the whole place is suddenly highly reinforced, with nearly all adventurers being called back for defensive purposes. Asimoff drops off from the wagon at this point for his own purposes while the rest of The Party continues onward. Episode 6: Child Protective Services Promptly delivering their cargo to the Adventurer’s Guild, The Party completes their quest and is promoted to second tier adventurers. They do not have time to celebrate, however, as they soon learn from Bill that the town is expecting an attack by bandits, but has not yet formally announced this fact to prevent panic. Given the results of their previous quests, The Party is sent off to convince a family living near the town to temporarily allow the city to use their residence as a point of defense (Haven Cross had attempted to negotiate previously but had failed). Soon after, The Party arrives at the house of the family and is quickly ordered to turn over their weapons. After negotiating, a deal is agreed upon: Haven Cross can use the house, but the majority of the family would be staying there and aiding in defense. The youngest member of the family, Martin, was to be sent to Elinstad and kept in safe hands by The Party. After the discussion, The Party returned to Haven Cross with Martin, and after some discussion, decided to have Nick look after the boy during his stay in Elinstad. After heading to Momo’s Inn to send the two off, The Party returned to Haven Cross to further aid in the coming battle. Episode 7: Bandit Scouts Don't Like Crowds Lord Haven announces that they expect an attack from bandits. Some time later, The Party is given a mission to move northwards and take an encampment of the attacking bandits. They are unhappy with the limited information and justification given, but they move out anyway, and later meet up with Asimoff on the way and explain their supposed goal, to which he agrees to follow along with. Some time before arrival at the camp, Cailynn and Claire decide to scout ahead while the rest of The Party stays behind. A long sequence of events result in the bandit Daniel being captured before the others rejoin again. Daniel informs them that the bandits were here before Lord Haven, and they plan to retake the land as brutally and violently as possible. This is enough motivation for some members of The Party to end his life. He almost seems to welcome death. Episode 8: We're Fighting Kratos The Party continues onward, fighting through the bandit camp and gathering data where they can. They find info on a kind of important weapon in the form of a letter, which Asimoff uses his albino raven familiar, Earl, to transport back to Haven Cross alongside another party member's seal and signed letter. He also finds an erotic novel among the camp called "How to Find Love in an Enemy Camp." They move on, and eventually find the larger camp - containing many troops and a large battering ram. There are clearly far too many bandits to take on directly, and The Party's hesitance bears them witness to a warhorn going off, alongside many others in many other camps in the distance, and the initial deployment of the ram as the troops move out. They run, knowing there is little they can do to stop them directly. Episode 9: How Big are Raven Eggs Somewhere in their flight they must stop for the night, where they are found by Daniella, who helps heal their wounds with healing potions. She informs them that the truth can be found back in the camp they ran from. The next day, they return, only to find a few stragglers as well as an extra set of individuals who looked distinct from the rest of the bandits. Asimoff, Dain and Penny attempt to distract the guards with a false weapon peddling scheme while Cailynn and Claire get into postion and find any information they can. It soon goes awry and they are forced into combat, with The Party being the victor. They take all notes they can - though it looks as if someone had tried burning as much of it as they could - and they find a letter signed "B.M." Episode 10: The Party's First Debt The Party returns to Haven Cross in thoughtful silence, fighting fleeing bandits along the way and watching smoke in the distance, alongside a prisoner (some kind of bandit captain). Earl returns to Asimoff and The Party explores the ruins looking for survivors. Some bandits were found hiding in a house, but they are allowed to run away. There were clearly two battering rams, and the dead litter the inner area behind the wooden wall that was breached. They find _ and Asimoff stabalises her through his bird before she is taken inside the safe walls of the adventurer's guild. It's pact with survivors and injured, and they help in any way they can. Eventually they meet with Lord Haven, who realises it was Asimoff's raven and thanks the group for their good work, but asks them to stand by. This obviously annoys The Party, and they wonder the inner ruins some more before being contacted by John Mercy privately. He supplies them with tents and supplies and asks them to further investigate this "B.M." figure inside of Viren in return. Episode 11: Career Prospects After their arrival in Viren, they begin to look around, The Party still clearly upset. They figure they need to talk to Big Marco again, who asks them to stop looking around and work for him. Seeing no other options, most of the party reluctantly agree to work for Big Marco. Penny has major reservations regarding Big Marco and his dubious ethics, so she gives up her Adventurer's Guild badge and leaves the party in anger. TO BE WRITTEN OUT Season 2.2: Good Intentions Arc Episode 12: Hit and Mist Tasked by Big Marco to protect a shipment being sent to Elinstad, The Party (except Penny) is sent on a ship across Lake Elin. Asimoff, not being used to travel via boat, develops a serious case of seasickness. Knowing that the trip will take some time, the active members of the group decide to investigate around the ship for information concerning Big Marco and nature of the cargo they are protecting. While not finding much in the way of information during the first half of the trip, they do end up meeting with Captain Lily, Haruz, and the constantly feuding chefs of the ship. Claire in particular befriends Tom while attempting to get a look at his clipboard (which contained some information on the cargo). During downtime, The Party also observes the strange fog phenomenon of the lake. Asimoff wakes up in the bowels of the ship about a day and a half into the journey – around halfway through the trip. The party explains the events so far to him. The Party spends most of the rest of their time investigating the cargo of the ship (while trying not to get into too much trouble). They eat dinner produced by the chefs, while Asimoff is given a choice between two ‘special’ meals to help with his seasickness. The Party later arrives at port and are asked to sleep inside the warehouse to keep an eye out for intruders. Episode 13: The Big City After setting watches, The Party sees nothing until a few hours later. Dain is on watch when he hears one of the large warehouse doors creak open slightly. He is then paralysed via a colourless gas by a tall, hooded figure. This later turns out to be Sander. It takes three more minutes before he can move again and wake the rest of the party. They move to intercept the figure (who is currently gathering gold from a secured crate) and after a brief battle with her she manages to escape using magic and flight. The battle gains the attention of the rest of the men at the port. They explain the situation, but unfortunately there is little they can do. Several men attempt to follow her to no avail. The next day The Party joins the carriages bringing the goods to Elinstad, arriving at the south-western gate after around a good day or so. After dropping off the goods at Crafty Carl’s Carriage and Crate, The Party is given a break and recommended to stay at an inn known as The Cracked Flask. They rest for the night, and in the morning Cailynn plans to look for Nick and Martin within the city. Unfortunately, no one could find their whereabouts before being requested back at Crafty Carl’s. There, they receive a message from Big Marco that considering the circumstances they should stay and investigate the theft rather than return – and that there’s someone who wants to speak with us who will be available the next day. This person would later turn out to be Alia. Episode 14: WIP The Party spends their time looking for Nick and Martin within Elinstad, looking in several notable locations including the Temple of Many Faith, many inns (including the Duck & Cover, almost being hit by a stray stool in the process), and the stables by the eastern gate known as the Unstable Stable. They also encounter several thieves and bandits that attempt to shake down several members for money. Meanwhile many of them become lost, Dain also happening to walk into a drug den in the lower districts and Claire getting lost and sleeping in the streets. During this time, Cailynn is working at Fargi’s Garments in order to pay for The Party’s stay at the recommended inn. The next day, Alia meets The Party. He is currently working for Marco, wearing a distinctive badge from his Asset Recovery Unit. Cailynn leaves The Party to continue her work, while the rest including Alia meet with Haruz in the warehouse. Here they are introduced to a human male, who they later discover to be Curt. He supposedly had been sent to track down this robber, and we are to act as his guards. Soon after they depart, however, Curt becomes lost in Elinstad’s many alleyways in the lower districts. Alia pays off a group of green armband-wearing bandits who begin to harass him (Curt later explains he got lost looking for his family). Soon after The Party leaves Elinstad to look for who would later be recognised as Sander, Curt realises he must have lost his tracking stone. After a brief period of panic on his part, The Party returns to town to investigate these bandits (later known as the Left Lane Lads). They investigate their hideout, based in some kind of abandoned hotel in the lower district, initially attempting to infiltrate them by disguise but later being forced to use violence to escape with the stone. Episode 15: WIP The Party escapes the Left Lane Lads’ hideout and head for the exit once again – this time with the disc shape, rune engraved stone tracker in Curt’s possession. He leads The Party to the hideout, found somewhere in the hills to the south of Elinstad in the rolling plains – a small hill with a single oak tree atop of it. Claire uncovers a hidden entrance beneath a bush while Curt held back, and The Party enters torch in hand. Inside is a small campsite, with an armorstand holding Sander’s helmet among other sundry items such as shovels and rope. Claire is almost killed by a trap that dropped a portion of the stone roof on her, and Alia found an odd technicolor cap. It is not long after before Sander herself arrives, with The Party hiding inside of the cave’s storeroom where the gold had been recovered.The Party sees her outside of armor for the first time. A short-lived combat encounter ensues where The Party is almost utterly defeated before Curt suddenly arrives and stops the conflict – also reintroducing himself to Sander. It is at this moment where Curt explains that they both worked for a peculiar organisation called ‘The Resistance’, and that they may have need for The Party in the future, but asks them not to tell anyone else. Supposedly Sander had been separated from this organisation for some time, and this was Curt’s attempt to find her again. The Party is unsure, but the sudden lack of open hostility is enough to intrigue them. They are also informed by Curt that tabs have been kept on Penny and that she is on her way to Elinstad. Curt also mentions that he has no clue where Alia’s new hat came from. The Party is sent back to meet with Haruz alongside Curt (to continue his cover inside of the Asset Recovery Unit), before Asimoff, Cailynn, Claire and Dain returning to the inn. Alia instead visits another inn, and is vocally unhappy with the situation, openly distrusting everyone. Episode 16: WIP The Party awakens in the inn, sans Alia. Cailynn reports back to the rest that she’s is finished with her work at Fergi's Garments for now while the group runs one another up to speed. Suddenly, during breakfast, a small, 3’2” halfling walks in through the inn's main door and introduces himself as Roscoe – a black haired, bearded individual that most people would describe (to his great displeasure) as a ‘rogue’ by profession. He informs them that he was sent by a ‘friend’ to ‘help us’ and ‘guide us’ in ‘Elinstad’. He also asks them if they’d mind sharing their food. Soon after he is asked by them if there is a cheaper yet relatively safe in inside of Elinstad, as Cailynn is no longer paying for their stay. After some time, they are led directly to the Duck & Cover Inn. They agree to return before going to look for Nick once again – this time with the belief that he was staying in The Gilded Fork Inn within the commercial district. Unfortunately, once they arrive, they find that the receptionist ignores nearly all individuals who do not have specific invites, and a large Half Orc bouncer dissuades any who try to get passed her. Asimoff attempts to discern the correct room from the outside before knocking on the window with mage hand. However, this merely aggravates the actual inhabitant of the room – a middle aged women who promptly throws a shoe at those outside before she complains to the clerk about harassment. The Party regroups and Roscoe attempts to forge and invitation, but in the end they decide to look for Doobely or any of his follower at the Temple of many Faith. However, no one is able to find a single acolyte. The Party regroups again and then decides to hold a picnic using food from a local bakery inside the commercial district. Roscoe gambles with Claire with obviously fake dice. Guards soon arrive – and ask if we have a minute (though informs us Roscoe is not part of this) and we are led to the castle. The Party sans Roscoe is placed in a holding cell and asked various questions. Most importantly, he asks if they recognise a crude composite drawing of Curt, and they answer that he was a co-worker that went missing outside of Elinstad. He also asks about The Party’s encounter with the Left Lane Lads as well as any muggings that had occurred in the alleyways. They are soon let free and re-join Roscoe as they visit Haruz. The Party informs him about the change in inns, about Alia (who’s business is apparently done), and about the events in the castle (to which Haruz locks the door and asks for further explanation). They return to the inn later that day. The next day Roscoe resells the singular shoe thrown at him by the woman in the Gilded Fork under the guise of a refund before running away. Cailynn returns to the Gilded Fork and finds a note – a meeting with Nick at a designated time – while the rest of The Party rests at the Broken Bottle inn (where Claire has a small confrontation with Roscoe about how he had looked him up using her contacts, though little information is revealed). The Party meets up again and visits Nick at the designated time, and are offered coffee. Episode 17: WIP The Party enter's Nick's apartment in The Gilded Fork. It is somewhat smallish, though cleaner and far nicer than anything in the lower districts. Nick asks them to take off their shoes as they enter. Immediately, however, The Party notices papers scattered around the area, which Nick immediately scrambles to grab and force onto a nearby shelf. They talk as Martin comes in, bringing trays of food and drink. The Party learns of recent news - Haven Cross is rebuilding. They also learn that, according to Nick, all trade appears to be going through a few select large trader chains, one of which is Big Marco. Nick ends the conversation excited, stating that something good is happening for him right now, and that he is very busy and very excited. He also states that Martin has been doing fine. At this point, Claire leaves the inn to take a walk around the area. She encounters a line of people waiting to buy overpriced imported Fishdogs from Viren. Little comes from this event initially. She is bumped into violently while among the crowed, and while she suspects she has been pickpocketed, she later finds that a note has been placed into her pocket. Meanwhile, Nick notices the rest of The Party getting somewhat bored. He asks Martin to leave and discusses his past with Cailynn. Asimoff begins to take note of his bookshelf, containing a wide selection of literature. He especially notices a pair of familiar books - the two previous 'How To' Novels - alongside a third, unmarked white book of similar size. There a few on his shelf that look like this. When Asimoff mentions vocally that he has read The Gloria Glitter collection, and has even made extensive notes, Nick actually allows him to read the unbound tome - which he finds to be named How to Find Love in the Wild - Draft 5'. WIP Season 2.3: Road to Answers Arc Episode ?: Spooky Salad Travelling away from Elinstad via cart, The Party begins their journey to The Resistance Headquarters, somewhere past Viren, in search of answers. On route to Haven Cross, the cart crosses paths with Penny, and after an awkward reunion, she rejoins The Party shortly before the group goes to sleep for the night. The Party awakens, scattered around an abandoned peasant’s house. After finding one another and discovering a mutilated body, The Party tries to understand their situation, but is interrupted as they hear some music emanating from a nearby closet. Upon opening the closet, a group of dancing skeletons pops out, accompanied by some unworldly music. The Party is ultimately forced to retreat as the skeletons rattle the house to the ground. In trying to figure out their whereabouts, the group ends up stumbling upon the ruined village of Wopsokotyn, finding no people there, just strange cabbages rolling about. After some of The Party eats some of the cabbages and stores them away, the group ends up helping an individual they see being pummeled by a herd of sentient cabbages. After the individual is revealed to be a talking pumpkin named Duke Amberhusk the Third, most of The Party realizes that they are stuck in some sort of dream, they follow Duke Amberhusk to fight the Cabbage Lord. Emerging victorious, The Party still finds themselves stuck in the dream. Claire manages to escape the dream via wishing, and Roscoe slits his own throat in an attempt to leave. Duke Amberhusk thanks the party and gives Cailynn his dagger, and shortly after The Party begins wake up. Finding themselves back in the cart with a panicking Curt, the awakened group discovers that the dagger persisted into the real world along with some cabbage seeds. Not all is well, however, as Roscoe has still not awoken. Episode ??: The (Almost) Beach Episode Having been asleep for several days, the cart arrives a short distance from Haven Cross before The Party, Curt, and Sander decide to go the rest of the way on foot. Roscoe is still found to be in deep sleep with a fever, leaving Sander to suggest that he should be brought to Arzy, a so-called witch said to live in a cave north of Haven Cross. Sander takes Roscoe on ahead to the cave, while Curt takes the rest of the group to Haven Cross, stating that Lord Haven wishes to speak with them. Penny reveals that the group has been blacklisted from the town, but the group continues onward nevertheless. The Party manages to visit Lord Haven with no true resistance, and learns that the blacklist is simply a protocol assigned to people that the guards are to look out for and send to the local government for questioning. Lord Haven asks if The Party was involved in the murder of the bandit captain they had previously captured, leading The Party to truthfully deny their involvement. Following this, Lord Haven makes The Party renounce their official membership with the adventurer’s guild, but expresses interest in working with them through less formal means. Now heading northwards to find Arzy, The Party meets up with Sander at the cave they had previously cleared of wolves. Discovering a deeper cave system in a pool nestled in the back of the cave, the group (minus Sander), swims down and investigates the new cave. Fighting their way past an acidic black ooze, The Party finally finds their way to a man made door, and are greeted by a male drow wielding a crossbow similar to that of Sander. The drow reveals himself to be Arzy, and agrees to help The Party in fixing Roscoe’s ailment, in exchange for a one use contract on all of their souls, or for 800 gold. Not willing to give up their souls, and not having enough money on hand, The Party returns to the upper level of the cave to discuss their options. Episode ???: Big Marco’s Health Insurance Emporium Not wanting to give up their souls (even in a one use case), The Party tries to figure out their financial situation. Sander leaves to retrieve funds of her own, and shortly after, Arzy casts a projection of themselves into the room. The drow reveals that they feel partially responsible for Roscoe’s condition, and offers to give discounts to the gold price in exchange for individual soul contracts. Sander returns and gets defensive upon seeing Arzy, as she was informed that the drow was a female. The situation deescalates, and The Party counts up their funds, realizing they were still short on gold. Still reluctant to agree to the soul contracts, The Party learns from Arzy that Roscoe would be able to survive for roughly one more week. Having some time to work with, Asimoff, Claire, and Dain head out to obtain more funds, with everyone else staying behind to look after Roscoe. Making use of Dain’s freshly summoned horse, the trio heads to Haven Cross to look for work. As the hour was growing late, the group decided to camp in the swamp near the town instead of spending money at the inn, later regretting their decision as several bad occurrences happen over the night. The group finally heads to Haven Cross and realizes that the guild does most of the miscellaneous work in the town, leading them to rent a cart from Harley & David & Son Horse & Cart and head to Viren. Along the way, travel continues not to go well as further poor camping decisions are made. Finally the group arrives in Viren and visits Big Marco, who gives them two things from Alia: the hat that was found in Sander’s hideout, and his payment for the Sander job. Still short on money, the trio is granted a loan from Big Marco and is given two weeks to repay it (with interest). Big Marco lets the group relieve some of the debt in exchange for bringing a shipment back to Haven Cross. The group makes haste on the path back, damaging the cart along the way, and after finishing up business in Haven Cross, returns to the cave. Arzy takes the payment and gives the group the cure in the form of a potion. The drow expresses interest in doing future business with The Party, and asks them to say hi to Driko. The potion is administered to Roscoe, and his fever subsides soon after. Episode ????: An Orchard of Debt The following morning, Roscoe wakes up along with the rest of The Party, unaware of the events that occurred over the last few days prior. After the newfound debt is brought up to the rest of The Party, the group makes haste to meet back up with Curt in Haven Cross. Curt rents a cart and brings The Party to Viren, allowing The Party to work off their debt before moving on further. The group discusses their options, and decide that asking Big Marco for work would be the best option. Penny and Asimoff are not comfortable working for the shady dwarf, so they decide to look for work in town. The rest of the group head to Big Marco, and are offered a debt collecting job in exchange for having the majority of the group’s debt removed. The task was to collect several months worth of debt from The Peridot Estate, which had worked with Big Marco previously but stopped paying him after a change in management. Accepting the job, the group makes haste to the estate, having been lent horses to speed up the travel time. Meanwhile, Penny and Asimoff decide to work over the next few days as bouncers at a local tavern to make some more money. The rest of The Party soon after arrives at The Peridot Estate, being greeted by the butler, Charles. Charles brings the group to meet René, the current owner of the estate and son of the previous owner. The group quickly realizes that René is incompetent in business (as well as many other things), and decide that they may have to take the debt directly. Charles, being fed up with René, shows little resistance as he aids the group in locating and unlocking the vault downstairs. Cailynn remained upstairs to keep René busy. Inside the vault many riches are found, much to the amazement of Roscoe. After the group collects the money owed to Big Marco, Charles explains that the deed to the estate is kept in the vault, and expresses his desire for the estate to be under new management as he explains how the deed could be used to transfer ownership. The group decides to try to get the estate under Charles’ name, and convince Roscoe to leave (most) of the riches in the vault behind. However, as everyone began heading back upstairs, Roscoe snuck off back to the vault. With little effort, the group tricked René into signing the deed, and before the change in ownership was revealed to René, everyone was startled as the security system in the basement was engaged. It turns out, Roscoe had returned to the vault and attempted to steal some gems, which had activated the security system. After being yelled at to return the gems, Roscoe finally complied after suffering some injuries. With the situation resolved, René grows impatient and demands that the group leaves the estate, prompting Charles to use his newfound ownership to accuse René of trespassing, asking the group to remove him from the estate, promising future business together. René is taken outside the estate gates, and thrown in the mud. Episode ?????: No Turning Back Having completed their job, The Party returns to Viren and meets back up with Penny and Asimoff, who had earned some gold as well from their work. By turning in the job and using the gold that the duo earned, The Party manages to find themselves free of debt. Returning to Curt, the group is led into the woods north of Viren, to the supposed location of the Resistance Headquarters. Along the way, Cailynn experiments with Duke Amberhusk’s Dagger, discovering it can be used to talk to trees, and Penny is convinced to try on the technicolor hat left behind by Alia, becoming creepily attached to it soon afterwards. Soon after, the group arrives at the supposed location of the entrance to the headquarters, but Curt is unable to find it. Using the magical dagger to find the entrance, the group climbs down into a dark tunnel, and are led a distance to the actual entrance to the headquarters. They are granted entrance, and told to head down to a room on the other end of a quiet hallway, to talk to the leader of The Resistance and get the answers they want. Opening the door, they find Daniella sitting on a desk, appearing to be the leader they were seeking. After some banter between the group and her, The Party starts asking questions. Daniella reveals she is not the leader of The Resistance, but wanted to see if The Party was a threat before taking them to see the real leader. The group is escorted into another room, and shortly after, an old half elf wearing a blindfold walks in, being the actual leader of The Resistance. The group begins questioning the man, eager to get the answers they had been seeking for some time. It is revealed that the land of Elin is actually on an island, being a part of a greater region called Erilán. The members of The Party from outside of the area did not recall crossing any seas or oceans to get to the area, which leads to the revelation that they were likely put under some sort of magical sleep before being brought across the water. It is revealed that Elin is run by a secret government, which took control of the area around 80 years prior, before this, the area was a prison colony. It turns out, the three major settlements in Elin all are located in a circle around Lake Elin (that is, if one went further east of Viren, they’d arrive in Elinstad, and vice versa). This is a fact not known by the public, as a magic effect is placed over the land to distort perceptions, maps are illegal in the area, and anyone who tries to leak this information is silenced by the government. The exact motives of the government are not clear, but it is known that they bring in people from off the island to join the adventurer’s guilds in an effort to create “the perfect soldiers.” During this conversation, Asimoff calls this man Driko, despite the man never introducing himself. When this point is brought up, Penny accuses Asimoff of spying on The Party for The Resistance, leading Asimoff to reveal that he had been helped and contacted by the organization in the past. Similarly, it is also revealed that Claire was working for a spy for an organization connected to the Elinstad government, and that her brother had apparently been captured by the organization (a fact she had been unaware of prior). The Resistance itself had been in much larger numbers four years prior, putting in large scale efforts to try and overthrow the government. However, an incident had occurred that left the majority of the members dead, and caused Sander to go into hiding. The few others that survived stayed together in the shadows, leaving the organization with only the members that The Party had met already. At the end of the conversation, Driko asks The Party to consider joining the organization, but the group has mixed feelings on doing so. The group soon after is led to their rooms, and is given time to think things over and rest. Season 2 Epilogue The Party ends up in a meeting area outside of their rooms in The Resistance Headquarters. Roscoe heads straight to his room, wanting to be alone to process his emotions. Penny goes into her room for some time to cut her hair, before returning to the meeting area. Afterwards, gets into a large conversation, as Penny asks The Party to be more open with each other, as everyone seemed to have secrets to hide or histories that were unexplained. One by one, everyone present gave an explanation of their pasts and revealed (at least some of) the secrets they may have been hiding. Roscoe ultimately did not give an explanation of his past due to being in his room, but was able to overhear the conversation. After everyone opened up, the group discussed whether or not to help The Resistance. Everyone agreed to being on the same side as The Resistance (for various reasons), but some preferred if The Party remained an independent entity. Thus, the group agreed that they wanted to help The Resistance without formally joining the organization. Having reached consensus, and having learned more about each other, each of the companions went off to their rooms to rest. Category:Season 2 Category:Story Arcs Category:WIP Category:Erilán Reawakened